Touhou: Rain of Sleeping Sanctuaries
by Syphira
Summary: Events have happened to a certain female who lived in Japan. She was kidnapped, she was knocked unconscious, and now she's ended up in... Kourindou! Will she be able to get home? With the memories she's lost from the incidents! DROPPED as of 2011/7/28
1. Highly Responsive to Prayers

_**Touhou ~ Rain of Sleeping Sanctuaries**_

**Chapter 1 ~ Highly Responsive to Prayers**

**_Gosh Syphira! When are you going to stop making so many fanfics!_**

**_Well, I ain't stopping now. While I still have a short story thing, Links to Fantasy, and two Persona fanfictions to work on (Dropping the Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry guys...) I'm not going to give up! Ideas will spark in my mind when they feel like it._**

**_Decided to try out Touhou, since I recently got into again. I apologize if some of it seems... OOC-ish, but I really have trouble on Personalities._**

**_So.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Snow... Is it winter..?_

_December 24__th__, 2009.. Christmas... I had just fallen asleep from a festive celebration in Japan. My family was busily drinking Sake like they did every year, but my sisters would be opening the presents._

_ ...Where was I in the picture?_

_I always walked out on a snowy Christmas letting my bare feet hit against the snow and make my skin shiver and pop with goosebumps. Snow.. Snow is useless indeed.. Just like me._

_ ..But that night was different._

_I was walking down the stairs to get a glass of water to help me sleep (of course, it was 3'o clock in the morning in my time), but I noticed a shadow moving around and rummaging into my kitchen. I ran back to my room, grabbing my bamboo blade and running downstairs in green pajamas. I ran into the kitchen and found the fridge door open, but..._

_ ...Where was the enemy..?_

_ "_**Agh!**_" I yelped, feeling two arms grab me from behind as I dropped the blade to the floor. I heard grunts as he tried to keep me in place while he wrapped some tape over my mouth to keep me quiet. I was screaming, but I froze in my place as I felt a blindfold wrap around my eyes tightly. "**..!**"_

_ I felt something touching the back of my head, and when I was going to turn around slightly (despite the fact I couldn't see anything) I felt a swift hit to my head, not to mention hard._

_ "**!**" I felt tears bundling up as I felt dizzy, and fell to my knees. Was this a dream..? What was going to happen, was he going to rape me? All I felt was the world slipping from my grasp, and my head clearing as I blacked out._

_ I'm praying... I'm praying that I'd get out safe and everything._

_

* * *

_

Kourindou. A shop located in Forest of Magic from world of Gensokyo. Years ago, Gensokyo was a so desolate and haunted .. a place where the people of Japan did not want to visit. That's when those "creatures" came.. Youkai. Now? Humans and Youkai can live together in peace... but Youkai still have a habit of eating them.

"**Were you able to fix the cloth on my dress, Rinnosuke-san?**" Reimu Hakurei. A Shrine Maiden with a red and white dress held in her hands that symbolized that she meant business. Her hair was a darkened brown, that looked like black. Her dark red eyes looking at Rinnosuke with impatience. "**I _really _need it because I don't need to be seen in a man's shirt!**"

"**Alright, alright.**" Rinnosuke Morichika, owner of Kourindou replied. "**Though, you really should stop barging in all the time.. it's caused quite a mess...**"

"**Whatever, whatever!**" She spoke to the man in what seemed to be in a black and blue yukata. He had gray hair, and yellow eyes, but he looked like he was in his twenties! Reimu never _did _listen to his warnings. "**Just hurry and fix it!**"

"**Of course, of course..**" He sighed, taking the needle and beginning to sew the cloth back together. "**Please stand still, I-**"

_***BOOM***_

"**W-What was that?**" Reimu moved, having her get pricked on the leg by the needle. "**Ow!**"

"**I told you not to move..**" He put the needle and string down and got up onto his feet. "**This better not be one of Marisa's hijinks..!**"

"**I know Marisa likes to blow things up, but..**" Reimu looked around to see if the store was in any harm. "**I highly doubt she would want to mess with your house.**"

"**Whatever, let's go outside and check out what all the noise came from.**" Rinnosuke suggested, as Reimu quickly followed him outside by floating in the air. She may be a human, but she was a Youkai hunter and wanted to keep Gensokyo peaceful for it's inhabitants to live in.

The Forest of Magic had trees surrounding all of Kourindou. It's green auras being given off to the other trees as Rinnosuke would work as a shopkeeper. As a half-human and half-youkai, it wasn't a problem getting used to all the trees in the Forest of Magic.

Though something was different about the Forest of Magic. The trees rarely ever cut themselves down, and they _never _burnt or had smoke coming from one direction of them. Rinnosuke, with the help of Reimu, flew around the trees and spotted where the smoke was coming from. "**What the hell..?**"

A female was wearing a tattered blindfold, as well as the tape covering her mouth. Only one of the buttons were unbuttoned, so the female must've struggled out of someone's grasp. She had a bang cover her right eye, and the rest of her hair flow down her shoulders. Though, it wasn't as pretty.. or perfect. It was dirty and muddy, but then again so was everything else.

"**A girl?**" Rinnosuke knelt down to her height, putting two of his fingers on her neck. "**She still has a pulse.. and she's cold. I wonder what happened to her.**"

"**Whatever happened, she might have came from the sky!**" Reimu's eyes widened as she said this. "**Then.. She _must've _come through the Hakurei Border! Rinnosuke-san, you can fix my clothes later. I need to go check out the shrine!**"

'_Like I would want to fix your clothes anyway..._' Rinnosuke thought to himself, picking the girl up bridal style and watching as Reimu flew into the air and disappeared out of his vision. He fixed the glasses he always wore. "**Huh.. She seems injured as well.**"

The girl didn't budge, or stir as he walked through the trees to get back into Kourindou. The entrance itself was filled with junk, but it was pretty warm on the inside as he took her in.

* * *

Hours had passed, but Reimu did not return to Kourindou. The female was placed comfortably onto a mat, laying underneath a kotatsu that Rinnosuke must have picked up when he was looking outside for more junk to put in his house. When he had first put her into the house, her breathing was rather ragged and hard to control. She had no problem sleeping soundly, though as blush appeared on her face from the warmth and happiness she obtained while she was sleeping. Rinnosuke had walked out of the room to make some tea, enough for two people.

"**Will this girl _ever _wake up?**" He grunted, placing the tray with only one teacup on top of the Kotatsu as he sat back by his computer and desk. He began to sip the tea that he poured for him. "**It's been five hours since we've seen her already... Reimu better know what she's doing.**"

"**_...Unn... What happened..?_**"

Minutes later, the female's hands began to twitch as her sea blue eyes slowly opened to reveal what was around her. She lifted herself up to smell the warm tea on the kotatsu, but something struck her odd. She looked to her left: objects. She looked to her right: more objects. When she looked up ahead, her eyes widened once she saw Rinnosuke. She slid out from under the kotatsu, backing up to the wall with her heartbeat rising.

"**Oh?**" He looked to her, his brows furrowing. "**Well, it's about time you woke up. How are you feeling?**"

"**N-No! Get away from me!**" She screamed, covering herself up as she huddled up and hid her face in her knees. "**You just want to hurt me!**"

"**O-Oi..?**" He got up from his chair, walking closer to her as she waved her arm in the air. She was trying to hit him, and he wasn't even that close to her. "**Calm down, calm down! Where did you come from, little girl?**"

She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she looked back to Rinnosuke. "**...I don't know.**"

"**What do you mean?**" He tilted his head.

"**I-I remember a guy.. trying to hurt me..**" She whimpered, "**I remember being hit in the head, but... I don't remember where I was at or where I'm from! I-I don't...even remember my name..**"

"**I see...**" He rubbed his chin, kneeling down to her height again and grabbing the cup of tea from the Kotatsu. "**Here.. Why don't you calm down and then I'll explain why you're here.**"

"**...**" She stayed quiet, reaching her hand out to touch the tea as her eyes examined his face. '_H-He... He's sincere.. and wants to help me, it seems._'

"**Come on, I won't bite.**" He chuckled, "**Not like the Youkai do.**"

She blinked, huddling back to the corner once she snatched the tea with her two hands. "**..Thank you.**"

The hot cup touched her lips as she closed her eyes to remember all that she could. There were fragments of what she _didn't _want to remember, but she bit her lip and held onto the cup tightly when she did so. Kourindou was pretty silent for the time being...

"**So..**" Rinnosuke crossed his legs, looking back at the female with an interested look on his face. "**Mind if I ask some questions..?**"

"**L-Like what?**" She whimpered, tightly clutching the cup as she trembled from fear. She was quite confused with herself. She was never able to read emotions... so why is she able to read them now?

"**Oh, simple ones. For example, what is your name?**"

"**..I said I don't know...**"

"**Where you came from?**"

"**I don't...**"

"**How old you are?**"

"**...**" She hung her head, averting her eyes in all directions to see if she remembered. She then looked back up to him, shaking her head. "**I dunno...**"

"**I see..**" He scratched the back of his head. "**You have a strong case of amnesia then.. You don't even remember where you lived?**"

"**I only remember names.. I don't remember where I've lived, or where I come from..**" She huddled herself back up again, "**I'm sorry, sir...**"

"**Hey, don't call me that.**" His words made her head perk up. "**My name is Morichika, Rinnosuke.**"

"**Mori...chika-san...**" She whispered the name under her breath, muttering it so she could remember and wouldn't have to stress herself to do so later on. "**Morichika...**" She winced, feeling a bit faint from all that had happened to her.

"**Don't push yourself.**" He moved to her direction and wrapped his arm around her back to support her as he also held the cup with her free hand.

In truth, the girl was _terrified_. She faintly remembered an incident that happened at her house.. and suddenly she ended up here, in a _man_'s house of all places. Her eyes were still dilated, as her body tensed up from his touch. She then shut her eyes closed, the tears sliding down the cheeks of hers. Rinnosuke's eyes softened, as he moved the hand on her back to her shoulder.

"**It'll be alright...**" He chuckled lightly, "**You were found in the Forest of Magic by the Shrine Maiden here, and she suggested that I would take you into the store.**"

"**F-Forest of..M-Magic..?**" She opened her eyes a little, turning her head to face him. "**T-There's no.. s-such thing as Magic...**"

"**Hahaha, indeed there is.**" He continued to chuckle, "**This world... is much different than any other world. That is what people say...**"

"**People...say..?**" She tilted her head in confusion. "**So you mean.. Where ever I was, I'm not there anymore..? Where _am_ I?**"

"**You are in the world protected by the Spiritual Border,**" He began to explain. "**The world that not many know of, and if they do they run through the border to start a new life here. One where not many die, and one that is filled with a new adventure to be foretold out of it...**"

"**And.. where is that..?**"

"**Ah, little girl. I can easily tell you have not heard of this world before in your life.**" He moved his hand to her head, ruffling her hair a little.

"**_Welcome.. to Gensokyo._**"

* * *

_**I sparked up ideas the whole entire day, but got to working on this at like..10PM. So, I barely finished at like 1. I have her profile fixed up and ready and all, but..please disregard all the spelling mistakes and typos I COULD'VE fixed. Hahaha~ I've wanted to do a "serious" Touhou Story, but at the same time add some comical flaws into it later.**_

_**Anyways..**_

_**Touhou Project (C) ZUN**_

_**The Girl (C) Me~**_


	2. Kimochiiku

**Chapter 2 ~ Kimochiiku**

"**Gensokyo..?**" The female looked at him as if he said the name of a food or something. "**B-But.. I thought fantasies could never come true!**"

"**Gensokyo is home to the lot of them.. along with other species besides humans.**" Rinnosuke continued to explain the structure of the world that she had landed in. He explained about the Youkai and the different species that also inhabited the lands. He told her that he was half-human, and half-youkai. Unlike others, he wasn't the type to use Spell Cards or play Danmaku. She was still wary of his actions, but she was growing used to him by the minutes.

"**A-Ah.. the Moon.**" She looked through one of his windows, getting onto her knees to reach the height of it. "**It's different... Much more beautiful than I thought it was.**"

The moon was a neon yellow, unlike in our world it was white. The nightly clouds that seemed to be moving slower than they normally would, but it was alright. It brought her into a nice and comfortable view, despite everything that had happened so far. She sighed, getting back up onto her feet as Rinnosuke watched her movements through his glasses.

"**I-I should get going...**" She looked back to him, "**I appreciate all that you've done for me, but.. It'd be a burden if I stayed any longer.**"

"**Huh? What makes you say that?**" He pulled his glasses down to have her look into his eyes instead of that reflecting glass. "**You aren't at full strength, and it's really dangerous at night.**"

"**You said Youkai don't normally come around here, right..?**" She remembered the words he had told her, the words she thought were pretty informative. After all, she was a human, right? She shouldn't have a problem if she lays low. "**So... I'll sleep outside tonight. How does that sound?**"

"**B-But, uh-**"

"**I'll start looking for clues on where I came from tomorrow..**" She nodded, beginning to edge her way towards the door as she fell to a leg. "**K-Kh!**"

"**What did I tell you?**" Rinnosuke got up and ran to her, helping her back onto both legs."**What if a Youkai **_**does **_**happen to come this way? What if it eats you? You won't be able to protect yourself in this condition!**"

"**I-I can.. protect myself.**" She glared at him, pushing him away from any contact as she began to walk out of the actual store. She jumped into the bushes so he wouldn't find her, but in the end all he had to really do was pursue her.

Rinnosuke was out of Kourindou for minutes on end as the moon didn't seem like it was going to allow daylight again. "**Tch.. Did Sakuya mess with the time again? She's such a sweet maid, but.. really?**"

Minutes passed as the female never rustled the bushes with the movement of her body. Rinnosuke kept calling out to her (despite not having a name), but continued to receive no answer from her either.

"**She'll come back in due time...**" Rinnosuke sighed, walking back in the store and mumbling to himself. "**I need to take her to Reimu and see what she is supposed to be. She doesn't look like a normal human...**"

* * *

When she heard the door close on its own, she peeked up from the bushes to see if he was still out there. The tone of his voice.. She was able to sense great worry, mostly because of her. She began show herself in the broad twilight. She felt a little guilty though, and the pain was slowly worsening from not resting or anything.

"**Morichika-san...**" The female whimpered, "**I'm sorry.. Morichika-san...**"

"_**Wow~! Who knew Kourindou had food like this?**_"

"**W-What the-**" She turned around to find another girl with blonde hair. She wore a red bow on the right part of her head, and her red eyes matched with it. She had what seemed like a white dress under her black one, but that wasn't the point. She was already charging towards her, licking her lips as she rammed straight into the ground. It didn't cause much commotion, though.

"**D-Damn! I missed.**" She fixed herself up and floated back into the air again. "**I knew I sniffed something different about this area! It was you, right?**"

"**W-Who are you..?**" The girl asked, backing away as she fell on her buttocks from the leg making her fall.

"**Why do you need to know my name? You'll become food within minutes, you know.**"

"**F-Food?**" Her eyes widened, "**S-So, you're..-**"

"**A Youkai! Are you really that dense?**" She sighed, shaking her head. "**This obviously proves I'm **_**not **_**the dumbest one in all of Gensokyo.**"

"**A-Ah...**" The girl began to scoot back as the hungry one inched closer to her. The youkai (as small as she was) loomed over her as the girl screamed high enough to call for help.

"_**Get away!**_"

That's when her heart skipped a beat. She felt her _body _begin to lift off the ground and levitate into the air. She wasn't flying she was _floating_! This was just what the youkai was doing when she came up to her at first.

"**G-Gah! A human that can fly?**" The youkai grit her teeth. "**Fine then! How about a game of **_**Danmaku!**_"

As she said this, she began to shoot out bullets in the female's direction. She dodged them, floating away from Kourindou in an unstable matter. She needed to get out of there, and for some reason she felt that Rinnosuke must be proud of that little place he has. Why ruin it?

"**D-Danmaku..? Bullet Hell..?**" She questioned her, but couldn't stay like that for long as she felt the Youkai beginning to chase after her. She could see bullets coming from each direction, and her pajamas were flowing in the wind.

'_This isn't good..._' She thought to herself, getting shot on the side with a bullet. "_**Agh!**_"

The female's gliding skills began to sputter as if she was in a type of truck or car. She was spiraling down to earth-like ground after she attacked her. When she hit the ground, she noticed the youkai standing on top of her as if she were pinning her to the ground.

"**G-Get away..!**" She whimpered, "**I-I don't wanna die!**"

"**Well! It's about time I get some food~!**" The youkai giggled like a little girl, leaning into her has her fangs attracted. "**Say goodbye~!**"

The female couldn't move once she felt the youkai clutch her arms and pin them down. She closed her eyes, feeling tears stream down her face as she felt something.. thin appear in her hand. It began to glow, as her eyes snapped open when she saw the other female look to her hand.

"_**S-Spell Card?**_" She winced, jumping off of her as the other got onto her feet again with the spell card.

"**...**" The girl took the paper between two of her fingers, showing the Spell Card in the air as she felt power surging through her body. She didn't care about her tears falling anymore, she just knew that the card was making the youkai back up. A bright light, as bright as a star could get...

"_**Please! Save me!**_" Her voice echoed as she felt what seemed like a card disappear from her hands and cause her own _hand _to start glowing. She also realized the tears that fell off her face split into something similar that Youkai was shooting off. Bullets...

"**Uwah~! I-I've never seen anything like this before..!**" The youkai was then hit once all the "bullets" aimed at her and locked on quickly. "_**Kyaah~!**_"

"_**What's with all this **_**noise?**" A voice came out of the dark field. When the girl looked around, the voice was right. They had suddenly ended up in a field that was just plain grass... She saw a flash coming towards her as she covered her face as the other female fell to her knees. "**R-Rumia?**"

The female had hair you could barely see in the dark, but it was shoulder-length and quite wavy. She wore something that looked like a red box on top of her head, and was wearing a scarf that's color could not be distinguished. She had dark brown eyes, and a white shirt with a red shoulder band on it. Her black skirt made it hard to see when she was going down, but you could tell she had a camera hoisted in her hands as they dropped to the sides. Her socks weren't thigh-high, but they look like they were comfy enough with the red shoes she wore.

"**A-Aya!" **The youkai called Rumia winced. "**Why are you out at a time like this?**"

"**I heard bullets going off, and thought this would be a good time for a new story!**" Aya nodded to her self before looking to the girl who was now shaking in fear. "**So.. Who's this?**"

"**My dinner!**" Rumia whined, acting like a schoolgirl. "**My dinner, my dinner! She used a spell card when I didn't realize it! So now my dinner's ruined!**"

"**Rumia...**" Aya giggled. "**Unless you want me to use my Spell Cards on you, I will ask you to leave.**"

"**K-Kh..**" Rumia spat, turning around with a sulking look before flying away from the two. Aya scoffed, before the other female just looked back at her.

...

"**So, got a name?**" Aya winked, getting closer to the girl so she could see her in a clear view.

"**I-I don't remember... my name...**"

"_**Weh~?**_" Aya got her camera to her face, taking another picture. "**T-Then, can I interview you? I need a new story! You **_**must **_**have come from the outside world, right?**"

"**O-Ow...**" She rubbed her eyes. "**O-Outside world..? Y-Ye-**"

"**Uwah~!**" She took out a maple leaf fan and started waving it around to make air while she took more flashy pictures. "**This is gold, this is **_**gold**_**!** **'Girl from another world beserks at Rumia!' This'll make a good news story!**"

"**B-Berserks..?**"

"**A-Ah! I'm sorry!**" Aya got up, pulling the female up with a hand. "**I forgot to introduce myself! Shameimaru, Aya! I own the Bunbunmaru Newspaper!**"

"**N-Nice to meet you.. Shameimaru-san..**" The girl bowed, but looked away. "**I wish I had a name...**"

"**T-Then, make up one!**" Aya clapped her hands with a smile. "**Make up one, Make up one! If not, I'll make up one for you!** **How do you approach people?**"

"**U-Um... apparently I can read ones emotions...**" She began to explain to Aya. "**L-Like.. I can tell you're really excited about the story... and Morichika-san-**"

"**Rinnosuke? You're talking about Rinnosuke, right?**" Aya smirked. "**I've tried to interview him before! ..It didn't work out as well as I wanted it to.**"

"**O-Oh..?**" The girl tilted her head.

"**That's not the point though... Reading someone's emotions, you say?**" Aya examined her with her eyes, looking around. "**I think I know what to call you then!**"

"**T-To call me..?**"

"**Feelings.. **_**Kimochi...**_** Kimochiiku!**" Aya snapped her fingers. "**I'll call you Kimochiiku!**"

"**Kimo...chiiku..?**" She thought for a bit, then nodded. "**Ah. T-That can be my name until I find out my real one! Thank you, Shameimaru-san-Kh..**"

Kimochiiku fell on a knee as she put her hand onto her side. She groaned in pain as she looked back at her wound. "**I-It was barely healing.. then that Youkai...**"

"**Who? Rumia?**" Aya snickered, "**Well.. I'm not laughing at **_**you**_**. I'm just laughing at the fact that she tried to eat you. Why are you out here at night, anyway? It's dangerous.**"

"**I told Morichika-san that I would be sleeping outside so I wouldn't disturb him..**" She explained, "**So, I hid in the bushes. That way, he wouldn't find and drag me back inside.. Then that Rumia girl.. S-She tried to eat me!**"

"**Oi, calm down!**" Aya patted her back. "**Listen. This is an open field, if those youkai come and attack you again you're screwed!**" She sighed, scratching the back of her neck. "**Then.. I'll take you somewhere.**"

Aya grabbed Kimochiiku's hand, clutching it tightly as she flew into the air. Black wings that didn't show before showed now as Kimochiiku's eyes widened at what Aya was doing.

"**W-What are you..**"

"**Relax~!**" Aya gave a grin, flapping her wings as they continued to fly through the night of wonder. "**I'll take you back to Kourindou! Y'know, I should meet up with Rinnosuke while I'm at it.**"

"**Okay, okay...**" She sighed, holding on tightly as they went back to the Forest of Magic.

* * *

_**So the "Girl" finally has a name. As well as meeting another one of the characters that'll reoccur in this story: Aya! Stay reading for the next chapter~**_

_**Touhou Project (C) ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice**_

**_Kimochiiku (C) Me~_**


	3. Forbidden Memory

**Chapter 3 ~ Forbidden Memory**

"_**T-There you are!**_" Rinnosuke had answered the door, despite it being late at night. "**Huh? Aya? What are you doing here?**"

"**I found her fighting off Rumia.**" Aya had her arm slung around Kimochiiku's neck as if they were best friends. "**She used a Spell Card, y'know?**"

"**S-Spell Card?**" Rinnosuke took Kimo from Aya's arms, noticing that she was quite worn out. She was already half-asleep through Aya's flight, and her legs were giving out on her right at the moment they were talking. "**So.. She's not any regular human..**"

"**It didn't look like it, either!**" She crossed her arms over her chest. "**I can't wait until she regains her strength! I wanna interview her for the-**"

"**I'm afraid that will not be allowed, Aya.**" Rinnosuke shook his head, placing Kimochiiku inside while he beckoned her to come in. "**She's suffering from amnesia, so why would she tell you anything?**"

"**Well, what if she remembers anything tonight?**" Aya grinned, airing herself with her Maple Leaf fan that she had pulled out from her pocket. "**Come on~ I promise to say the truth, and truth only!**"

"**You always **_**exaggerate **_**the truth at the wrong times, Aya..**" He grunted, pushing her out the door. "**Tomorrow, I'm taking her to the Hakurei Shrine anyways. Reimu may know something about her.**"

"**Fine~**" Aya pouted, lifting herself into the air. "**Then, I'll see you later Morichika-san!**" She waved, floating out of Kourindou with a depressed look on her face.

While the hype slowly calmed down, Rinnosuke noticed the wound that was created on her side. She was curled up into a ball, slightly wincing from the pain off the bullet that Rumia had hit her with. Her hair was completely matted, which made it unable for her eyes to be shown.

Rinnosuke sighed, "**Honestly..**" He shook his head, getting some items that would help with first aid. He was able to get some sort of material, and some medicine as he ripped open that part of her clothing. He rubbed the medicine on the wound, occasionally hearing her whine from the pain. He placed the material onto her side, bandaging it after setting it in the correct place.

_"__**You're pretty troublesome..**__"_

* * *

Kimochiiku struggled in her dream, as she saw herself walking across an endless road. The surroundings were black—pitch black. They were as black as the night _itself_. She took another step, realizing something triggering fog to appear in front of her.

"**What is this..?**" She winced, blocking the light from hitting her. Her eyes widened as she moved her arm down to watch what was playing on the screen.

Her mother and father were watching her sisters play with each other. She was the eldest out of all of them, and she could see herself reading a light novel of some sort. One of her sisters—the shorter one—was dressing up a doll with bows that were originally hers when she was at her age. The sister had brown hair and green eyes, and she was just wearing a small dress with some socks as she played amongst her sister.

The other one (which was slightly taller than her), had auburn hair and blue eyes. She was also dressing up a doll, and they were both dressed the same. Kimochiiku's eyes widened, her mother and father's faces fading from her memory because she was never around them anymore.

"**Mama..?**" She whispered, reaching her hand out to the foggy image. When she tried to grab the said imagine, it disappeared without a trace. "**Mama? Papa?**"

Though.. Why did she care? She was always out of the picture whenever her family had fun, and that was mostly because she didn't like the same things they did. If they liked the flute, she liked the electric keyboard. If they wanted to create scrapbooks, she wanted to create song lyrics.. She forgot about how much she had distanced herself from the family.

But, something in her mind just snapped... Did she remember something?

"**Wait..**" She looked down at the dream floor. "**I just said, 'Mama' and 'Papa' right? Am I..? Am I really..?**"

She could've jumped in joy at what she remembered, but all of a sudden.

_Click!_

Her eyes shut as her legs gave out, and soon her whole body did. Her dream shut down on her, as she groaned and mumbled at the pain that she had felt.. not to mention that something was slipping from her grasp...

* * *

"_**Oi~ Refresh yourself~**_"

"**Mm..**" Kimo's eyes slowly opened, having herself sit up. She looked down, finding herself under a blanket as she tried to remember what she dreamed of the night before. It wasn't coming back to her, either.. as if it was a foggy memory...

"**There you are.**" Rinnosuke was already making tea for the morning, setting down two cups as Kimochiiku just continued to stare at him. "**What did I tell you about it being dangerous?**"

"**I apologize...**" She sighed, taking the cup of tea that he handed out to her. "**I just wanted to prove that I wanted to be independent... It didn't work so well, though.**"

"**You had a wound on your side, how do you feel?**"

Kimochiiku looked at her hip, blinking at the wound that was covered. "**It feels numb.. D-Did you cover it up for me?**"

"**Aya brought you back to Kourindou, explaining everything to me.**" He told her, "**Of course, it was quite obvious to see the wound..**"

"**T-That's true..**" She looked down to her knees, examining her tattered clothing. She sipped her tea, continuing to clutch the round cup beneath her hands. "**..So, what now..?**"

"**What do you mean by that?**" He asked, examining her.

"**If she explained everything, then you must know I used some sort of power, right..?**" She looked at her hands, "**That paper..**"

"**Not paper, **_**card**_**.**" He held out what she was talking about to her, as it looked like the one she had used before.

"**H-How did you-**"

"**You dropped it while you were asleep.**" It had a water droplet on the front, showing her reflection in it as she took it back from him. "**This is a Spell Card. Many Youkai use it for their own advantage, but most tend to use it while playing a game called Danmaku.**"

"**That Rumia girl...**" She finished her tea in the next few sips, giving the cup back to him as he sat cross-legged in front of her. "**She said something about Danmaku.. Then, she attacked me.**"

"**Rumia's one of the mischievous ones of the bunch.**" Rinnosuke pointed out in her words. "**She is a Youkai who hunts for Humans almost every night, and ends up eating them for her dinner. She doesn't really succeed, even when she shows herself to others.**"

"**She backed away when I used my Spell Card..**" Kimochiiku noticed the text under the icy drop, "**'Emotion ~ Explosion of Everyday Sorrows..?' What does it mean by that?**"

"**That's just the Spell Card name. I hear they're based on the Personality of the user.**"

Come to think of it, she had mixed feelings about everything she had done so far. She was kidnapped, appeared in Gensokyo, felt lonely on Christmas Eve... Were these the 'Everyday sorrows' it was talking about?

"**...**" She noticed it disappear from her hands, as she looked back up at Rinnosuke. "**So.. It's with me forever, right?**"

"**Guard it well,**" He replied to her question. "**There are some people in this world that tend to steal others' Spell Cards. They end up using it to their advantage, too.**"

"**S-So, it's not only limited to me?**" Her eyes widened, "**..I'll do my best to protect it..**"

"**First, we need to figure out why you appeared here out of anywhere else.**" Rinnosuke announced, standing up and taking the cups to another room. His voice could be heard, "**I'm sure Reimu should be able to help you with your memory loss.**"

"**Rei..mu..?**" She tilted her head. "**Who is Reimu..?**"

"**She—despite acting like a kid—works to protect the Spiritual Border of Gensokyo from any harm being done to it.**" Rinnosuke fixed his glasses, "**She is the one who came with me to check out the forest, where we found you remember?**"

"**O-Oh, yeah..**" She nodded, "**You told me when I first came in...**"

"**Alright, then..**" Rinnosuke beckoned her to stand up. "**Come on. I'll be escorting you to the Hakurei Shrine.**"

"**Where's it located..?**"

"**In the mountains, but it shouldn't be hard to get there by foot.**" Rinnosuke told her. "**At least, not for you anyways.**"

"**I-I can float there...**"

"**With those injuries?**" He put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "**You'll just get shot down again..**"

"**That may be true, but...**"

"**Let your power charge itself back up again..**" He recommended to her, opening the entrance to his shop as he walked out of it first. "**Come.. Let us start walking.**"

…

Kimochiiku pondered in thought as they continued to walk through the Human village. Kimochiiku, of course, was greeted with tons of stares. Not because she was human, but the fact that her clothes were tattered and she looked like she hadn't had a shower in days. She stayed behind Rinnosuke at all times, knowing that he was the only way out of the place she had to pass through.

Though, her head began to hurt as they walked. She knew she had a dream the night before, but she couldn't recall what or who it was about. She sighed and shook her head, trying to blow it off her mind as Rinnosuke stopped walking.

"**Are you alright?**" He looked back to her, "**You seem distressed.**"

"**N-No, I'm fine!**" She waved her hands in front of her, "**I was trying to see if I had remembered anything the whole entire walk.. Nothing yet, though...**"

"**We're almost there.**" He couldn't help but smile at how timid she was against him and many others. "**I know your feet must be tired, having to walk on a wound and injury..**"

"**N-Not really..**" She looked down, "**I-I mean, I am getting tired.. but, they don't hurt like if I've been stepping on needles or anything like that.**"

"**Hm.. I see..**" He continued to walk. "**The mountains are just up ahead, all we need to do is go around them to visit Reimu.**"

"**O-Okay..**" She nodded, "**U-Um.. Can I at least float now? I want to see if I can try floating with the strength I have now..**"

"**Well..**" He heaved a sigh, "**I'm with you, so I guess it's alright.. Go ahead.**"

"**O-Okay, yeah!**" She gave an indication that she was thankful, and began to jump a little as she began to float a little in the air. Because she feared of being shot down again (like Rinnosuke said), she only flew on a low-leveled "flow" of some sort. "**O-Ow..**"

"**If you need to, you can stop whenever you like.**"

"**No way! Practice makes perfect after all..**" She spoke softly, as the two made their way to the Shrine.

_..Though little did they know someone was watching them..._

"**Teehee~ Interesting, Interesting!**" A little female flew out from one of the trees they had passed as they continued to walk through the path to the shrine. "**That Morichika guy has someone interesting with him~! Well, no matter!**" She began to skip away, "**I'll make sure to prove myself no matter what!**"

_...As she walked away, all that was left were small little shards of ice on the floor. Not melting, not disappearing..._

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I recently got a Laptop for my birthday, and school is now in session! Not only will I have to create a schedule for gaming, I will need one for school duties and fanfiction writing as well. I'm sorry to all those Blackbullet readers who are reading this story, too.. I haven't been able to write at all! I promise you, ASAP, I will update a Persona story chapter!**

**_So now they're on their way to Hakurei _jinja _(Shrine), in which they must meet Reimu to find out more about Kimochiiku. What will happen then~? o:_**

**_Touhou Project (C) ZUN_**

**_Kimochiiku (C) Me~_**


	4. Hakurei Jinja

**Chapter 4 ~ Hakurei Jinja**

Their arrival at the Shrine was swift, as Kimochiiku used her foot to land onto the final stair step. She waited as Rinnosuke appeared behind her, and she looked around the area itself. Trees had grown around a building that stood atop a bricked flooring. It was neatly tidied, but looked as if it were very old from the outside. There was a brown box between the shrine and the steps to stand atop it, as if it were used for Donations.

Outside the shrine appeared two females who seemed to be busy with whatever they were doing. One had a bow in her hair, neatly tied to have it's brownish color show with two braids on the side. Her sleeves where very long on her arm, and even though they showed her shoulders they seemed to stay on. Her dress was a nicely colored red, and she wore brown shoes with socks on them.

The other was a blondie, as one could describe. She seemed much more energetic, and wore a black hat resembling a witch's. Part of her hair was braided, and it reached her shoulders that were covered in a black and white uniform with a Magician's touch to it. Her black shoes were tapping on the floor, in which she seemed to be waiting for something from the other.

"**Really, Reimu.. I don't see why you spend so much time cleaning up this place!**" The blond sounded as if she were pouting over a broken toy. "**By the time you come back from Youkai Hunting, it's probably already dirty again, ze!**"

"**I could say the same about your Magical Shop.**" She answered bluntly, sweeping off the remaining dust. "**Everyday you create some sort of explosion over there, and everyday it's **_**you **_**who has to clean it up.**"

"**What did you-**" It was then that the blondie had noticed the Kimochiiku walk up to to the Shrine. "**Hey! It's an ugly face, ze!**"

"_**Marisa!**_" The girl named Reimu scolded, turning back to the girl who was nervous to even get close to them. "**Morichika-san! Good to see you.**"

"**Reimu, nice to see you again.**" Rinnosuke slightly bowed, looking back to Kimo. "**The female in the red dress is Hakurei, Reimu. She is the owner of this Shrine, and is one of the people who go hunt the Youkai causing trouble.**" He then pointed to Marisa. "**Kirisame, Marisa. She is a witch that also does Youkai hunting.**"

"**Aww... Kourin~!**" Marisa whined, "**You make it sound like I'm some sort of troublemaker!**"

"**I'm not denying that.**" Reimu chuckled, now giving her full undivided attention to the new face. "**You were the one that had been taken to Kourindou that one day, right? Do you have a name?**"

"**U-Um..**" Kimochiiku looked around, shuffling her feet. "**I-I don't remember my real name.. If anything at all... Though, this person calls me by the name Kimochiiku. I'm going with that alias right now..**"

"**Person..? Who might that be?**" Reimu asked her, tilting her head in curiosity.

"**That might have been Aya-san.**" Rinnosuke pointed out, "**Aya came over during the night with Kimochiiku in hands, saying that she had been attacked by Rumia.**"

"**Rumia? That troublesome Youkai. It's no wonder that Aya saved you, da-ze~**" Marisa grinned triumphantly, as if she were the one who saved Kimo in the first place.

"**Still, a lot of things have been happening lately in Gensokyo.. A lot of the humans have become distressed for some reason.**" Reimu informed her, looking a little concerned.

"**E-Eh?**" Kimo blinked, tilting her head to the side, "**What do you mean..?**"

"**Ever since events have occurred-before you appeared into Gensokyo for example-the Humans have been easily bothered by anything that comes their way. The nights have been long, but no one has admitted that they froze the night to continue on with their day.**"

"**Reimu's correct.**" Rinnosuke had only begun to pet Kimochiiku's head, making her blush lightly. "**With all these events going on, it may be connected to you in some way, shape, or form.**"

"**However, we must not worry about that now.**" Reimu put her hands on her hips, "**What can I do for you, Morichika-san?**"

"**You're pretty good at detecting what and what are not Youkai. Can you figure out what Kimochiiku is, here?**"

"**She looks like a normal human to me, ze.**" Marisa muttered under her breath.

"**No.. If she used a Spell Card, she's obviously different from normal humans. Use some common sense!**"

"**Um.. So is this **_**normal **_**in your world..?**" Kimochiiku spoke out in a soft voice, "**To use these things.. Spell Cards.. Is that normal for you all?**"

"**I guess you could call it normal,**" Reimu nodded, "**So, so.. Kimochiiku. How many Spell Cards do you have, anyway?**"

"**Just one..**" She held it up for Reimu to look at, a small blue piece of paper held between her fingers.

"**Explosion of Everyday Sorrows..?**"

"**I dunno..**"

"**Ha~ It looks pretty cool, da-ze!**" Marisa commented, "**Though, my Master Spark is much better than that!**"

"**Shut up!**" Reimu screeched, handing the card back to Kimochiiku, "**Tengu.**"

"**Tengu..?**" She blinked.

"**There's a symbol on this card. It looks closer to a Tengu than anything else. See for yourself!**"

And Kimochiiku did. She looked at the blue card that showed her, and bullets forming from the tears in her eyes. However, when she looked to the top left, there was a hat that pointed itself in a prism like figure. She continuously examined it.

"**It looks like a Tengu's Tokin..**" Kimochiiku stated, "**I learned about Tengu from books.. What does that have to do with anything, though?**"

"**Aya wears that hat, didn't you notice? She's a full-blooded Tengu, ze.**" Marisa pointed out to them, "**Then again.. She floods everyone with news, so it's not that surprising if you missed it..**"

"**By the way.. How are you feeling?**" Rinnosuke turned to Kimo again, "**Those wounds shouldn't have healed that quickly.**"

"**No.. I'm still wounded.**" She chuckled, feeling her hip "**Though, it isn't as bad as it used to be.. The wounds are slowly numbing and creating scabs over my skin.**"

"**Did Rumia really attack you that hard?**"

"**I wasn't paying attention at first, so I was directly smacked into the ground at certain points...**" Kimochiiku's voice trailed off from her sentence, as her gaze swapped to Marisa.

"**And..?**" Reimu waited for a response, but she didn't get one. "**O-Oi..**"

"**Marisa.. You really do not care if I exist right now, do you?**" Kimochiiku held her head, "**I can read your feelings.. M-might that be a sign of ignorance?**"

"**Uwah!**" Marisa's eyes widened, taking a step back. "**W-What's with this chick?**"

"**So you can read emotions..?**" Reimu went into thought for a minute, shuffling into her sleeve to pull out a blank card with the same color as Kimochiiku's. "**Here.**"

"**Huh? Why do you give me this..?**" Kimochiiku's concentration broke as she took the paper from her.

"**It might take awhile, but you could probably make a new Spell Card with this.**" She smiled, "**In this world, you may have to get through many Youkai just to visit someone. Youkai like Rumia can be very.. brash, if you would like to word it that way.**"

"_**Oi~ Reiimuu~ Is there any Sake left~?**_" And there appeared a girl falling face first onto the Shrine's steps. She had light orange (more like, light brown) in her hair, having what seemed like two horns protrude out of her head. She had a red ribbon in her hair, and when she stood up you could see a sleeveless blouse cover her flat chest. Another red bow was on here, but she wore a large purple skirt, some black shoes, and wore chains that attached a large purple bottle to her. She was tilting back and forth as she wobbled over to Reimu.

"**Suika. You of all people know that falling onto the ground of the **_**shrine **_**and getting back up like some sort of toy means that you're super drunk.**" Reimu shook her head.

"**Sorrry~**" She slurred again, looking at Kimo with a dazed expression. "**Is this a new person~? Do youu have Sakee?**"

"**I-I'm not an alcoholi-**"

"_**Suika!**_" Reimu stomped her foot, "**I apologize.. this is Ibuki, Suika. She's.. always drunk, to be blunt. Though, when she's drunk it looks like she's sober. When she's so intoxicated that she's wasted, she's.. drunk.**"

"**T-That made no sense whatsoever!**" Kimochiiku exclaimed. "**Still.. It's nice to meet you, Ibuki-san.. My name is Kimochiiku.**"

"**Kimoo~? Kimo wha now~?**" Suika slumped onto the girl, her lips filled with drool. "**I'll just call you Kiki~**"

"**K-Kiki..?**"

"**Heheh. Well, you could say she's one of the troublesome Youkai we have befriended, ze.**" Marisa messed with her braid, "**So now that we know you're part Tengu as well, what do you plan on doing?**"

"**I have no idea of where I came from..**" She pushed Suika off a bit, apologizing in a whisper. "**I wouldn't know where to go, now.**"

"**You would need to speak to Aya.**" Reimu replied without hesitation, "**Or any of the Tengu you can find. Though, Aya should be able to tell you more about Spell Cards itself.**"

"**Nene, Reimu.**" Marisa was being a pest, "**Maybe we can ask the freak to help us get rid of this problem in Gensokyo, da-ze.**"

"**Marisa! She isn't a freak..**"

"**Sure she is, I mean-**"

"**The only freak that I see around here would be you..**" Eyes. The eyes looked as if they became soulless.. She grabbed Marisa's hand again, looking at her. "**Quit being oblivious to the fact that your world may be crumbling without fault. Listen and learn.. Unless you're the 'troublesome youkai' that everyone wants to hunt.**"

Marisa's eyes widened, as she felt herself fume. Her face turned red, and her orbs hardened into a stare. "**That's **_**it**_**! I'll make sure to make you go **_**boom**_**, da-ze!**"

"**A-Ah! Marisa?**" Reimu watched as Marisa was levitating up with her broom. "**Wait a minute!**"

"**Shut it, Reimu! You of all people should keep quiet..**"

"**Very well..**" Kimochiiku also floated up into the air, her eyes still soulless like it wasn't a new feeling to her.

"**Kimochiiku, you can't-!**"

"**Whether these wounds open or not, I want to teach this person about being ignorant...**" Kimochiiku turned back to Marisa. "**Now.. Let's settle this once and for all, Kirisame-san!**"

"**Yoshi!**" Marisa charged in with her broom, "_**Let's go!**_"

* * *

**_And finally, the next chapter of Rain of Sleeping Sanctuaries comes out! That means I can work on Blackbullet again, but that's not the point right now._**

**_Kimochiiku practices her skills of reading emotions. When Marisa gets ticked, it's time for them to duke it out in a Danmaku match. Oh shnap!_**

**_Touhou Project (C) ZUN_**

**_Kimochiiku (C) Me~_**


	5. LoveColored Master Spark

**Chapter 5: Love-Colored Master Spark**

_**SisterOfScarletDevil ~ I'm glad you were looking forward to this Chapter; I had some fun writing it, too!**_

_**Thenotcompletelyinsanefanguy ~ I was aiming more for a story being after 12.5 (then Fairy Wars came out, so I had to stop and think a bit), though I'm glad I wasn't the only one given a 7.5ish feel to it (and I'm the writer)! 7.5 is IaMP, so you could say 7.6ish in those terms... Or TH13. As for Original Characters.. You'll just have to see ^_~**_

_**Thanks for reviewing, and please enjoy this upcoming chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**Let's do this, da-ze!**" Marisa took out what seemed like a hexagonal item out of her pocket, making it glow between the palm of her hand when she flew around Kimochiiku in the broom. She knew for a fact that Kimochiiku was weak by her appearance, so she realized she had a larger advantage than someone would normally have. "**Take **_**this**_**!**"

Kimochiiku noticed the multicolored stars that were shooting her way, doing her best to move out of the direction. She wasn't very good at dodging though, because as soon as she turned around to examine them, she was hit in the back with one of them. "**Ow!**"

"**Hehe~ All you spat out were words-You can't counter my skills with those, da-ze!**" Marisa aimed the same item at her again, shooting a small lazer out from it. "**Boom!**"

"**O-Oh no you don't!**" Kimochiiku did a small flip in the air, facing her palm towards the witch and letting something bright come out of it. "**I'll fight back without hesitation!**"

Suddenly, what seemed like a tear as a bullet fired from her hand and aimed at Marisa's item. Marisa reflected it with her broom, setting herself back into her original position and flying in circles before Kimochiiku again. Kimochiiku looked left and right, her eyes averting with each move that Marisa Kirisame was pulling on her. Next thing she knew, the blackened one was right behind her.

"**W-What the?**"

"**Spell Card: **_**Stardust Reverie!**_" Marisa grinned as she dashed right into the newer Spell Card user, pummeling her into the ground of the shrine. Reimu gasped, her eyes widening.

"**M-Marisa! Don't you think you're going a little too far?**" She warned Marisa, trying to get the two to stop fighting. "**You don't know how strong she is!**"

Marisa was now standing atop her broom, rubbing her nose with a smug look on her face. "**Hehe~ Reimu, but she's weakened! Possibly from all the damage she took before, da-ze. There's no way she could-**"

"**I won't let you.. Take me down so easily..**" She floated back up, taking out her own Spell Card, "**Spell Card: **_**Explosion of Everyday Sorrows!**_"

Once again the power that had showered on Rumia before aimed for Marisa whenever she had a blind spot open. Marisa's orbs dilated when she felt the power knock her off the broom and make her fall onto the ground herself. Kimochiiku held her arm, panting a little after using that Spell Card. It was as if her life was being drained out of her.

"**Grr...**" Marisa sneered, pulling herself back up as if she was in perfect condition. "**You little brat! I'll make you blow up for **_**sure **_**now, da-ze!**"

"**I-I won't.. give up so easily..!**" One of her eyes had now closed, but she flew towards Marisa some more for clashing to occur again.

"**Wow~!**" Suika hiccuped, tilting back and forth. "**Marisa and that new girl have it going on~ D-Do you think Kimoo will win, Reimuu~?**"

"**..I'm not sure, Suika..**" Reimu continued to spectate, her expression hardening. "**Whatever Marisa started, I hope she knows how to finish it on her own..**"

"**You shouldn't hope for Marisa to finish it, but for Kimochiiku-san to actually be able to withstand her attacks still..**" Rinnosuke pointed out, "**I have a bad feeling I know what Marisa's going to do if she continues on like this.**"

"**I won't let you taunt me any.. f-further..!**" Kimochiiku used the same palm, firing bullets directly at her. However, this battle was quite difficult for Kimochiiku. It wasn't the fact that she had barely obtained a Spell Card, but she was already weak from the start. She knew rest would be nice once all of this fighting was over.

Wait.. Spell Card..!

'_That's right, this card.._' Kimochiiku pulled it out from her underneath her shirt, staring at the blank front it had on it. She gripped onto it tightly when she noticed Marisa coming towards her direction with some sort of light coming after her. Marisa didn't seem like she was about to hold back from her own taunts and power. If only she was at full power..

Her last resort, "**Kirisame-san! Don't expect me to go so easy on you!**" Kimochiiku also dashed towards her, realizing that Marisa wasn't aiming at her directly. Her eyes widened when she realized that Marisa wasn't as near her as she was before. "**W-What the-?**"

"**Here I come, da-ze!**" She took out with seemed like a pentagon with the yin-yang symbol on it, aiming it directly at the Tengu while struggling to stay on her broom. "**My great spell card: **_**Master Spark!**_"

"**T-That can't be!**" Reimu yelped, "**That card will be too much! Marisa, call it back!**"

"**It's too late now...**" Rinnosuke hid his arms in the sleeves that he wore, staring at the battle that was coming to a close in front of them all. '_Why didn't you use the Spell Card, Kimochiiku..?_'

"**Waa~? What's going on? Who's going to win~?**" Suika was quite confused. It was probably due to the fact that she was drinking Sake from the purple bottle she carried around her while watching.

And the Pentagon changed colors; A bright light forming into the center as Kimochiiku was watching it. She was quite fearful of what was about to come right at her, but being fearful meant being frozen in midair. Her eyes were still a dilated blue, watching for the whatever was coming to come directly at her. Her teeth clenched a little, and her eyes turned a "soulless" expression again.

'_This is my defeat, huh..?_' She chuckled, holding up her original Spell Card. "_**Explosion of Everyday Sorrows.**_"

"_**Boom, da-ze!**_" But it was too late for little Kimochiiku. While she was busy firing smaller bullets of tears, Marisa had already fired out a larger laser beam-like attack directly at her. Kimochiiku's soulless look stayed on her face until she was hit by the beam. She screamed out loud, her eyes shutting from all the unbearable pain that she was getting from just that one attack. Her fingers became crooked, and the explosion from the air made her fly back into the trees that surrounded the Shrine itself. A loud thud could be heard, which made Reimu levitate to where Kimochiiku was at.

"**Are you alright?**" Reimu called out to the black-haired girl, noticing two trees toppled over each other. Master Spark was indeed a dangerous move.

"**K-Kh...**" Kimochiiku was bruised; The clothing she was wearing when she first appeared in Gensokyo had ripped up even more now. **"The pain..**"

She had a few scratches here and there, but the injury on her hip that was bandaged had a splinter in there—possibly more. Marisa had proven her strength was much more than the little girl's at the moment, but all she wanted right now was the pain to go away from her.

"**Heh! That'll teach you to insult me like that, da-ze~**" Marisa floated right back onto the floor, fixing her hat and tucking the pentagon into her pocket. Her broom seemed like it was sheathed for now.

"**Marisa, you went too far!**" Reimu put her hands on her hips. "**Now thanks to you, she's probably in more pain than she was before!**"

"**Though, this proves that Kimochiiku really **_**isn't **_**of Gensokyo..**" Rinnosuke walked up to the girl as well, "**If she couldn't control her Spell Cards or power so easily..**"

"**Are you **_**sure **_**you'll be okay, Kimochiiku?**" Reimu held a hand out to her, letting Kimochiiku slowly move her arm to the hand and taking it. She had a hard time standing up, so Reimu did not hesitate to help her up.

"**I-I'll be fine...**" Kimochiiku sighed, "**I just.. need to calm down and regain all my strength again. That's all.**"

"**Well.. There **_**is **_**her..**" Reimu uttered a tiny bit under her breath. She didn't realize Kimochiiku was listening until she turned back to the female from her mumbling.

"**Who?**"

"**Oh, erm..**" Reimu sighed, "**There's a female in Gensokyo known as Hina...**"

"**No~ You got it wrong~!**" The Oni hiccuped out when she tumbled her way over to where the others stood. "**Hina only heals *hic* **_**curses~! **_**If you're looking for healing, you need to go see *hic* Eirin~**"

Kimochiiku backed up a bit, "**Even if.. I do need to be healed... I don't know this Eirin person at all.** **It'll be hard to get in contact with her.**"

"**Yeah, with all her fake moons da-z-**_**oof!**_" Marisa shut up once Reimu nudged her on the arm.

"**Marisa, that was awhile back. There's no need to talk about it now..**" Reimu huffed, "**But, Suika is right.. We currently have only one reliable Pharmacist that doesn't heal curses, I don't think..**"

"**Yagokoro, Eirin,**" Rinnosuke continued on in what Reimu was saying. "**Eirin had caused an event that involved the Moon and Earth, which is why Marisa is still a little frustrated about it.**"

"**W-Well.. If this Yagokoro-san is very reliable.. Then, will it be easy going to wherever she is..?**"

"**Keh! There is a forest that many Youkai tend to get lost in, even if they go there occasionally, da-ze.**" Marisa was being generous for an odd reason, but seemed kinda pissed at Kimochiiku still. "**Though, a human known as Fujiwara no Mokou might be able to lead you to Eientei.**"

"**I see...**" Kimochiiku seemed to pout. There's no way she could get there in this condition. Maybe she should just rest and let the pain subside on it's own.

"**...Kimochiiku, you're familiar with Aya right?**" Reimu questioned her, "**Because if you are, I'm sure she'll go ahead and head off to Eientei on her own.**"

"**Is that so..?**" Kimochiiku looked down, "**I have to apologize.. Putting you guys in all this trouble just to heal me..**"

"**You have amnesia, right~? Don't worry about it~!**" Suika slurred, falling face first into the floor. "**I'm okay~!**"

"**Please don't mind her.. She tends to drink more than she can take in.**" Reimu couldn't help but feel a little irritated at the sight.

"**You would think after all the Sake she drinks, her drunken state is her own version of sober, da-ze.**"

"**Yeah..** _**Urgh**_**!**" Kimochiiku fell onto her knees, placing her hands against the injury that burned whenever she thought about it. Damn Marisa for using that move "Master Spark.."

"**..Let's put you inside the Shrine for now..**" Reimu scratched the back of her head, "**After that, I'll fly over to Aya and ask her if she can go get the medicine for you.**"

"**Really..? Thank you, Hakurei-san.**" Kimochiiku gave a shy smile on her face, focusing on the pain that shot up her back like if something was about to stab her.

"**It's all so you can achieve the goal that you're aiming for.**" Reimu nodded, signaling Rinnosuke and Marisa to take her inside. Suika giggled a bit, but then she realized how concerned Reimu became from all of that.

"**Iis Kiki causing problems~~?**" Suika slurred, helping herself to more sake.

"**It's not that she's causing problems.. I'm just confused about how all of this happened.**" She sighed, scratching the back of her head. "**There's more potential in this girl like other Youkai.. Could she be connected to the incidents..?**"

"**More distress is reigning upon the humanss~ L-Let's goo look up shum more information~!**"

"**This isn't the human world, this is **_**Gensokyo**_**. There aren't things humans call a "computer" here..**" Reimu sighed, turning her back to the Shrine. "**Suika. Do you mind coming along to ask Aya for a favor?**"

"**Noo~ Problem!**" She nodded, levitating into the air. "**Let's goo visit the tengu~!**"

* * *

_**You know what sucked about this chapter? I ran out of ideas during the battle, but that's because Kimochiiku's so limited on Spell Cards at the moment. If you're wondering why she didn't use the Spell Card now, the reason for it will be revealed later.**_

**_The Characters that Kimochiiku battles in Danmaku will have their Theme as the Chapter Title. Sooo~ That should give a hint :3._**

_**Touhou Project (C) ZUN**_

_**Kimochiiku (C) Me~**_


End file.
